


Princes of the Gardens

by RadAnnathema (orphan_account)



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Adorable, Gay, LGBT, M/M, They love each other, johnny loves plants, prince au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RadAnnathema
Summary: Ponyboy Curtis doesn't like the idea of being prince- marrying into another kingdom, stuck in a castle all day, the pressures of leading so many people. Johnny Cade is just the gardener for his family that saves him from the pouring rain.





	Princes of the Gardens

**Author's Note:**

> NINTH JOHNNYBOY ONE SHOT  
> I can't really write full stories lol I've tried twice

Johnny didn’t dare object when Dally lightly tucked his head on top of the pillow on the Curtis’ couch, watching over him carefully.

 

“I want ya to get a good night’s sleep tonight, ‘right?” He asked with a concerned expression, voice strangely firm. Johnny nodded through closed eyes.

 

“I’ll try,” He murmured, cracking them open just as Dally frowned at him for a moment and then made to leave. Johnny’s hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him back. Dally glanced down at him, face tired.

 

“Yes, Johnny?” He asked, his friend smiling hopefully up at him.

 

“Can ya tell me a bedtime story?” He questioned, grinning excitedly. Dally frowned at him, then gave an exasperated groan and flopped down next to Johnny into the armchair close to the couch.

 

“Fine, fine, fine,” He grumbled, shaking off Johnny’s grip, and running his fingers through his hair.  _ Was he really gonna do this?  _ “Don’t tell anyone I’m doin’ this.” Johnny held one finger to his lips, giggling beneath it.

 

“I won’t tell a soul,” He whispered through laughter, and Dally rolled his eyes, settling in. He swallowed, thoughts swirling.

 

“I’m not startin’ it out with that once upon a time bullshit either,” He growled, Johnny pouting jokingly.

 

“Can’t ya, Dal? For me?” He pleaded. Dally sighed loudly, breath moving through his clenched teeth. 

 

“Once upon a time...” He drawled off. 

 

_ There was a kingdom by the name of Klar, run by a trio of brothers- the youngest, Prince Ponyboy,-  _

 

“Hey, Pony’s in the story!” 

 

“Shush.” 

_ -the middle, Prince Pop, and the oldest, King Darrel, kind rulers with an immense heart for the poor and misjudged. They were all destined for greatness, although Prince Ponyboy didn’t really like the idea of being a powerful ruler, unlike his brothers. He and King Darrel would get into arguments constantly, ever since both of their parents died in a boating incident, one night being the last straw for the poor prince. _

 

_ “I don’t want to get married to a woman I don’t even know!” Ponyboy protested, throwing up his arms. King Darrel kept on his unemotional expression.  _

 

_ “It’s tradition,” He stated simply, Ponyboy’s eyes widening, though his eyebrows narrowed. _

 

_ “All you care about is keeping tradition, what’s best for us! I can figure out what’s best for myself, I don’t need your help. I know how that worked out the first time,” Ponyboy snarled, pointedly referencing the fact that Darrel had suggested their parents go on that boat trip. His brother’s face crumbled, Prince Pop stepping up with an angry scowl. _

 

_ “How dare you speak like that to our brother?” He yelled, and Ponyboy ignored the sudden wave of guilt. He instead ripped off his gloves and threw them to the floor of the palace, racing out of the throne room as fast as he could, disregarding the calls from both of his family members. Rushing outside and down the marble steps, he had no idea where he was going, or what he was supposed to do, emotions having taken control of him once again, rain splattering onto the gardens in front of him. He slumped onto the bottom of the stairs and wrapped his arms around his chest, shoulders shaking as he began to sob uncontrollably-  _

 

“Hey! I thought this was gonna be a happy story!” Johnny sparked Dally from his story telling, who shot him a glare. 

 

“Calm yourself, I’m gettin’ there,” He growled, going back to the tale. 

 

_ Ponyboy shook himself awake, blinking at the fact that there were no raindrops falling onto his cheeks anymore. He fully opened his eyes to see the face of a stranger peering at him concernedly, and he scrambled away in fear. The gardener stepped back, one hand up in an act of innocence, the other gripping tightly onto a tool.  _

 

_ “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” This boy apologized warmly, hair bouncing as he spoke, a scar running along his cheek. “I found you in the gardens and decided you needed to be brought back to your room.” He motioned to their surroundings, where Ponyboy discovered he was definitely back in his quarters. _

 

_ “Who are you?” He asked crisply, the gardener bowing respectively.  _

 

_ “I am Jonathan Cade, the gardener for the palace,” He introduced himself, tapping one of his gloves to his chest.  _

 

Johnny’s face lit up.

 

“You put me in the story!” He cheered, Dally tilting his lips up, before dropping them and continuing. 

 

_ Ponyboy beamed at the strange teen, who seemed to be around his age.  _

 

_ “What time is it?” He questioned. _

 

_ “About noon, you’ve been asleep for a while. The rain knocked you out cold. The king wants to see you, by the way,” Johnny rushed, and made to leave. Before he could, Ponyboy stopped him.  _

 

_ “Thank you, Johnny,” The name rolled off his tongue easily enough. Johnny hid a grin and disappeared through a crack in the door, leaving the bedroom. _

  
  


_ Once Prince Ponyboy had apologized to his brothers enough times to get both King Darrel and Prince Pop to forgive him, he changed into breezy clothing and leapt out into the back gardens, excited to spend the rest of the day out in the yard. He raced through the patches of flowers, picking some off and placing them in his hair, laughing as they tangled in his flouncing soft hair. As he pounced past the main fountain, Johnny appeared once more, trimmer in his hand. _

 

_ “Fancy meeting you again. How’d the talk with the king go?” He greeted cheerfully, waving the trimmers. Ponyboy hopped to step next to him. _

 

_ “Okay, he’s just very hard to stand, especially when there’s no one else who will listen to you,” Ponyboy complained. “He wants me to get married to some girl I don’t even know to “preserve” the kingdoms since I probably won’t ever be old enough to become the king for this kingdom.” He waved a hand in annoyance, Johnny nodding. _

 

_ “I would have thought being a prince would be perfect,” He spoke quietly, Ponyboy chuckling at that. _

 

_ “No, quite on the contrary. I wish I wasn’t a prince sometimes. It’s just not the life for me,” He explained with a shrug, picking at one of the flowers tucked within his curls.  _

 

_ “Being a gardener is easy work. It allows me to be in the place I love the most- the outdoors. It gives me three meals, a place to sleep, nice friends, and an alright paycheck. But it’s not what I wanted to do. Do you know what I want to do?” Johnny’s eyes lit up, and Ponyboy motioned for him to continue.  _

 

_ “I’ve always wanted to travel the world, maybe go to America, or Africa, see the sights of somewhere other than Europe,” He gushed, Ponyboy smiling. _

 

_ “That sounds like something I’d enjoy,” He agreed, “We’re very alike, you and I.” With that, he took a flower from his hair and placed it in Johnny’s, snorting like an animal as it slipped onto his forehead. The gardener set down his trimmers and pressed it back into his floppy hair, staring up at it.  _

 

_ “Yes, we are,” He mumbled, still staring at it. They both stood in silence for a moment.  _

 

_ “Did you ever get a chance to be a child?” Ponyboy blushed instantly. _

 

_ “What an odd question…” He commented, Johnny returning his expression. _

 

_ “I didn’t mean for it to be rude, only- I have never seen you leave the castle, only on trips or when it is spring and summer,,” He gestured to the high sun, Ponyboy nodding. _

 

_ “I was taught by a tutor inside the castle, I never had many friends,” He decided not to say directly that he didn’t have friends. “But I do know how to play games and things. I did with my brothers until my parents…” He faded off, gazing at his feet, Johnny standing there awkwardly. For a second, it was tension-filled, then Johnny tapped his shoulder, and raced away. Ponyboy snapped his head up at the boy halfway across the small circle around the fountain, waiting for his reaction. He grinned and chased after him, dashing through the grass. They spun around the fountain, laughing and playing like teenage boys should. They ran about the whole garden, switching back and forth every so often. Back where they started, Ponyboy was about to escape Johnny, when the other boy grabbed onto his shoulders and tried to tug him backwards, instead yanking both splashing into the water fountain. Ponyboy yelped as Johnny went underwater, rolling out of his grip, water splashing up onto his clothes. Johnny shoved himself from the fountain’s hold, taking in breath in gulps. Ponyboy scowled at him and splashed a wave at his face, Johnny retaliating with a similar one. Soon, both were drenched, clothes wet and running, hair matted down, flowers that were once in their curls floating along in the water. Johnny collapsed onto Ponyboy, head resting onto his chest, as the two leaned against the large statue in the center of the fountain, water lapping their legs lazily, and the duo fell into a hazy sleep.   _

 

Dally stopped, and noticed Johnny’s quiet breathing, his heavily shut eyes, and the fact that he was sleeping. He ruffled the younger’s hand, smiling despite himself, and shut off the light, leaving the Curtis household silently, knowing the three brothers were sleeping in their respected bedrooms. Johnny curled up tighter into the blanket spread about his body, and dreamt of a gardener and a prince.

 

_ “Why are you wearing overalls?” King Darrel asked as soon as Prince Ponyboy strolled into the dining hall the next morning. He glanced down at his clothing, cheeks flushed. _

 

_ “My others got wet. My...friend loaned these to me,” He felt giddy calling Johnny his friend. He had never had a friend besides his brothers before. Pop raised an eyebrow at that. _

 

_ “Who is this friend?” He asked. “I didn’t know you had a friend.” Ponyboy’s cheeks turned even pinker.  _

 

_ “He’s the gardener, Johnny Cade, and he’s my age and he’s really sweet. I met him a few days ago,” He explained, plopping down at his usually spot and beginning to pile his eggs onto his fork.  _

 

_ “The gardener?” Darrel whispered to himself, then shook it away, not really caring. “As long as you’ve made a friend, Ponyboy. Also, your bride is coming down to meet you today! I hope you’re as excited as she seems to be, she’s very nice.” Ponyboy resisted the urge to scream and rested his head on his fists. _

 

_ “That’s nice,” He droned absentmindedly, view solely focused on a mowing Johnny, with his shirt off. Shirt off? Ponyboy gave himself a strange look, but couldn’t look away from the hot boy in front of the gardens. Pop eyed the windows himself, following Ponyboy’s gaze, landing on Johnny with a frown. Ponyboy immediately stopped looking at him, and before Pop could bring it up, he was saved by his suitor. The butler stepped in, and aside to reveal a stunning girl in a wavy dress, two parents behind her. Darrel bounded towards them with a cheerful expression, shaking their hands. Ponyboy nodded shyly at the girl, who did the same, and they slunk off.  _

 

_ They sat down next to one another anxiously, the silence filling the room like poison gas. _

 

_ “So, Darry- Darrel tells me your name is Sherri?” He stuttered out. The redhead swished her hair around, and smiled sweetly at him. _

 

_ “Yeah, but you can call me Cherry,” She replied. “Is your name really Ponyboy?” He nodded uncertainly, nerved by her fixated expression. _

 

_ “It’s on my birth certificate and everything. My father was a creative man,” He grinned, the two standing in front of the window, watching the gardens out back. Ponyboy noticed Johnny waving at him, and he returned the gesture, grin widening. Cherry glanced behind him. _

 

_ “He’s cute, isn’t he?” She murmured, Ponyboy raising an eyebrow, feeling his cheeks get hot for no real reason. _

 

_ “Y-Yeah,” He agreed quietly. He no longer felt comfortable in this woman’s presence. She was obviously older and had a face like his mother’s.  _

 

_ “Do you like him?” She questioned, Ponyboy’s face turning bright red.  _

 

_ “I’m supposed to get married to you!” He gasped, and she laughed loudly, eyes shutting as her head bounced backwards.  _

 

_ “Sorry to disappoint, Ponyboy Curtis, but I’ve got a boyfriend. He’s a knight in our palace and we’re leaving tonight,” Cherry giggled, Ponyboy letting out a gasp of relief. _

 

_ “Thank god!” He gushed, Cherry scowling at that, and he quickly moved to clear up his excitement. “I didn’t want to get married to some stranger, I mean.” She nodded in understanding, eyes glittering mischievously. _

 

_ “Because you want to marry him?” She pointed to Johnny, who was clipping one of the topiary creatures.  _

 

_ “We’re just friends!” He protested, jumping slightly. “Besides, Darry-Darrel would never allow it.” Cherry shrugged. _

 

_ “Pop is going to become king once he steps down anyway. I’d do what I’m doing. Run off with the gardener and follow your dreams.” King Darrel and Cherry’s parents moved in then, beckoning for Cherry to come along. She glanced at them, then turned back to Ponyboy, and slipped a paper into his hands. _

 

_ “See you around, Ponyboy Curtis.” She winked, patted his palm, and then drifted away, the family disappearing. King Darrel eyed his younger brother, and then disappeared along with them. Ponyboy opened the paper, seeing a scribbled address, presumably the one Cherry and her boyfriend were running off to.  A smile crept onto his face, and he gazed out into the garden, Johnny shining in the sun, finally understanding exactly what he had to do. _

 

_ “How was the princess?” He questioned, Ponyboy beaming. _

 

_ “She actually has a boyfriend, so we don’t have to get married. Cherry said they’ll be running away together,”  He explained, page sticking out from the back of his pocket. Johnny’s face lit up the universe. _

 

_ “That’s great!” They had had strolled in the garden together after falling asleep in the fountain, only a day together, and they already knew each other like the back of their own hand. _

 

_ “Yes, it is. I don’t want to get married now, I’ve got so much life to live,” Ponyboy sighed, and Johnny inched closer to him. They were walking with matching strides, side by side, shoulders almost connected. Johnny carefully took Ponyboy’s hand, who squeezed the others’ in joy.  _

 

_ “Yeah, I guess it’s one less thing on your shoulders,” He supplied, and Ponyboy grinned at him so widely Johnny thought the rest of his face might disappear. _

 

 _*_ _*_ _*_

 

_ “What’s your exact relationship with that gardner?” Darry asked Ponyboy at dinner about two months after Johnny and Ponyboy first met. They hadn’t spoken after Cherry and her boyfriend (Dallas) disappeared, which was surprising, causing the boy to drop his fork and pause his eating. Pop glanced at the two nervously, silently pleading both to not argue like they had before. _

 

_ “We’re friends, remember, I told you-” He cut himself off before he could ramble on more, since if he was being truthful, he didn’t really know what they were. Johnny was an extremely affectionate person.  _

 

_ “I’m not sure you should be spending so much time with one of the workers at the castle, I know we’re not ones to treat others differently from us, but the village would go into chaos,” Darry was exaggerating, at least to Ponyboy, who resisted the urge to snap back angrily for Pop’s sake.  _

 

_ “He’s not who you might think he is. Aren’t you happy I’ve finally made a friend besides you two?” He responded snarkily, voice burned with annoyance. _

 

_ “Pony…” Darry sighed. “It’s just, you could make friends with the neighboring kingdoms, but not with someone so below us, you’ll break our reputation.” Ponyboy laughed humorlessly. _

 

_ “Maybe I don’t give a shit about our reputation, Darrel,” He hissed, making a point of using his brother’s full name. He stood suddenly, hands smacking down onto the table, causing both to jump. “If it matters that much to you, I’d be better off running away with Johnny. I know he’d accept me anyway, prince or servant.” Pop cleared his throat then, and both sets of eyes landed on him fiercely. _

 

_ “Ponyboy…” He drifted off, swallowing lowly,”are- do you love Johnny?” Pop had expected his brother to chuckle at that, shrug it off, deny it easily, but that was not the case. The entire castle fell into absolute silence, as the question hung in the air like a thick choking smoke, rushing into Ponyboy, covering him, suffocating him with the quiet. Darry shot an angry look at Pop, who ducked his head, avoiding the yelling that screamed from Darry’s brown pupils. The duo were drawn back by a muffled crying sound, and turned to see Ponyboy shaking in his standing position. Soda’s eyes widened, Darry’s doing the same, although slightly less, as he had learned to mask his emotions. When Pony pulled his hands away from his face, the skin around his eyes were already red and blotchy, tears streaming. _

 

_ “So what if I do?” He whispered. He stood there, rigid and frightened, and then ran from the dining hall, shoes clacking against the tiled flooring as he rushed to escape the fog dampening the entire atmosphere. Pop eyed his older brother carefully, who watched Ponyboy with an expression of unemotion, but did not blame him for staying still and not chasing after the emotional younger boy.  _

 

_ Ponyboy pushed out into the cold night air, feeling a sense of deja vu rush over him in waves, as this where it began, and this is where it will end. He didn’t know exactly what that thought meant, but he was sure of one thing when Johnny appeared at the gates, pushing through the breeze hurriedly to comfort him- he was in love with the gardener.  _

 

Johnny tossed in his sleep uncomfortably, not noticing the two arms pick him up and carry him to a softer place to rest, hair collecting on the pale skin that belonged to Ponyboy Curtis, along with the soft kiss pressed to his forehead before he was tucked in and fell back to sleep completely. 

 

_ “Ponyboy? Ponyboy, Pony, oh my god, what happened?” His breath was hitched, and he draped his arms around the other boy, pulling him in close, accidentally shoving both onto the grass below them. Ponyboy chuckled loosely.  _

 

_ “Darry and Soda happened,” He rested his head into Johnny’s chest, as the other pulled him closer, dew spreading across their backs. “They just don’t like you, I hate it.” He nuzzled his nose into Johnny’s dirty shirt, who smiled fondly at the tuff of hair that was Ponyboy. _

 

_ “It’s alright, they’ll come to terms eventually,” He supplied, but Ponyboy shook his head. _

 

_ “Not anymore. I ruined it. I told them that,” He gulped. Was he really going to say this? “I love you.” Johnny blinked quickly, then giggled. _

 

_ “Didn’t expect you to tell me in this type of circumstances, but…” He tilted Ponyboy’s head up, leaning down slightly. “Is this alright?” Ponyboy’s eyes practically popped out of his sockets. He had no time to protest and ruin this for himself, though, as Johnny closed the distance before his anxiety could get the better, throwing him into a pit of what could only be described as pure happiness. Ponyboy felt high, or drunk, or something of the sort. Johnny rested their foreheads together, still snickering, and Pony joined in, feeling giddy. _

 

“Johnny? Johnny!” Ponyboy shook his best friend awake, who was making out with a pillow, Pony’s pillow.

 

“What?” He asked drearily, flipping over to see Pony’s sweet expression, and a blush spread across Johnny’s face. “How’d I get here?” 

 

“I brought you over here. Soda’s at Steve’s, and you looked so uncomfortable on that couch,” Ponyboy explained with a tiny laugh. Johnny sat up, pushing on his hands, watching the other’s face, still quite dazed from his dream.

 

“Oh, I’ve slept on that so many times, I didn’t mind,” Johnny gushed, ducking his head down to block out his red cheeks, but Ponyboy gave him a knowing expression.

 

“I didn’t mind, either,” Ponyboy winked, hair bouncing as he leaned in and pecked Johnny’s cheek. He then swung a leg around the edge of the bed and leapt up, Johnny staring at him surprised. “By the way, you talk in your sleep.” 


End file.
